My Queen
by hanaharoo
Summary: Isabella is Queen Anne's best friend, Edward is King Henry's Master of Horse. She can not have him, for he is to lowly, but with Henry's love for Anne declining, will Isabella find protection, and love from Edward?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"My Queen," I said to her, my body bent low in my curtsy, my head down. I did not look up at her till she recognized my presence before her.

"Ah, Isabella, I have been asking for you. Where have you been?" She pretended to be mad, but i knew it was only an act for the rest of the court.

"I am truly sorry, Your Majesty, but I came as soo as your summons reached my ears." It was true, I had only just heard that she was looking for me. But I was not going to tell her infront of the whole court where I was. To much gossip spread already, not just about me, but everyone in the whole court. I did not need anymore around me.

"Oh well, you are here now." She nodded her head to a lady beside her as she stood up. Anne began to walk forward and the lady ran behind her to fix her train.

"Come," she said to me, "I need your help with my dressing. Henry is expecting me for a dinner in his room. You are invited of course." She smiled to me. I was the closest person to her here in this court. Women hated her for coming so far. Rising from nothing, to a woman of wonder. Many wanted her place, I only wanted her trust and friendship. She truly was a wonderful young woman once you got to know her.

"Of course, I would love to accompany you to the King's presence." My smile was big on my face. Anne knew what made me happy, and she knew that me being there, possibly seeing him, would make me so happy.

We walked in silence to her rooms, men and women bowing low before her as she made her way down the halls. When we reached her dressing chamber she told everyone to leave but me. I began to remove her gown from the day as she looked at her others to see what she would wear to dinner tonight.

"Bella," she said to me, she only used that name with me when we were alone and customs did not have to be practiced, "I noticed you did not answer all my questions earlier. Where were you this afternoon?"

She knew full well where I was. I had never lied to her, and all my secrets were hers as well.

"I was by the stables, checking on my horse." I told her, keeping my eyes down.

"And was the Master of the Horse not there? Hmm, what was his name, oh yes, Edward?" A playful smiled appeared on her lips and a sparkle gleamed in her dark eyes. She knew he was there, and that I was not there just visiting my horse, but to watch him as well.

Edward Cullen. His father had been in high favor with Henry's father when he was alive. Henry and Edward were childhood friends, it was no suprise that he would get a great honor from Henry when he became King. But there was a time, just before Henry's father died, that Edwards father rebelled against the King. He was locked up in the tower to die. Edward had nothing to do with it, but because he was related to the man, harsh tidings were thrown upon him. Henry still had a love for Edward and could not be terribly mean to him, so he made him the Master of the Horse. Most likely the highest he will ever be able to achieve. Edward took it willingly, and has still been one of the right hand men to Henry.

"Yes he was there Anne. Do you mean to tease me? Or shall I just help you dress so you can see your King faster?" A small laugh escaped my lips and a bright smile appeared on Anne's face.

"Oh yes, help me dress. I wish to be there soon." With that said I helped her finish dressing. I could not stop my mind from wandering though. Dinner tonight would be an interesting one indeed.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**yes, i have started a new story. this thought just came at me, and i had to get it down! i am a history buff, so the events that take place will be historically accurate. i just added Bella and Edward into the mix. i have not given up on my other story, The Slayer, in fact a new chapter will be up by the end of the week. so please stay tuned for the rest of this story, and if you want, check out The Slayer.**

**please REVIEW. i want to know what you all think about this story actually.**

**thank you guys so much !**


	2. A History

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Twilight Characters, and i dont own history.**

**I'm so glad that you guys liked what you read! I didntexpect anyone to really get it, but thank you to all who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to thier favorites. It means a lot to me! Now...on with the story!**

**o0o0o0o**

I came to court at the age of fifteen, having previously been at the court of the French King and Queen. I was an only child, no brother to inherit anything from my father. He sent me off at the age of ten so I could learn and have a chance to find a good husband.

I first met Anne there in the French Court. She was only two years older than me and had once been the youngest in the court. She became one of my first friends and helped me learn the ways of the court. Anne came from a family of three children, a brother and sister, both older than her. I became her best friend, her confidant, and she became mine.

We had been living there for almost five years when the big celebration, Field of Cloth and Gold, happened. It was the first time Anne and I saw our true monarchs, King Henry the Eighth and Queen Kathrine of Aragon. We would also be seeing our families for the first time since we were sent there. I could not wait to see my mother and hear of news from home. Anne couldn't wait tp introduce me to her siblings, but she wasn't happy about having to see her father. He ruled her life, making her do things to his gain.

On the first day we went our seperate ways, but planned to meet up that night to talk about our day. Anne was already in the room by the time i got there. She looked like she was going to cry, then kill someone. I ran up to her and sunk to my knees infront of her chair.

"Anne, look at me. What is wrong?" I was worried, she never acted like this.

"It's my father," she began. Anger flared up inside me. I should have known he was the reason for this.

"What did he do?"

"I am to leave France soon after the celebration. My father stall has to find me a spot in Kathrine's Lady's." She was slightly upset that she would be with Kathrine. We all knew how pius and boring she was. Definetly not like our beloved French court.

"The's absurd! Why all of a sudden? No time to say correct goodbyes." Sadness spread across my face and she grabbed my hand to tell me that she was feeling the same.

"You know my sister is already off and married." I noticed a slight wave of jealousy wash over her face, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. "He says it's time for me to have a husband, and an English one at that. Oh Bella, I do not wish to go. To leave you, my best friend. I will be so desolate without you." Pain in her eyes, tears welled up. I could tell though that this was not the only upsetting news that would reach my ears.

"You are not telling me everything. I am older now, you need not hide anything form my ears." I looked at her straight in the eye, showing her that I was strong and that I could handle it.

"No, I am not telling you everything." Her head dropeed and she continued talking into her lap. "My father wants me to put myself infront of the King." Shock and anger ran through my body.

"Mistress?! How could he do this to you? Especially if you are to find a husband!" At that she shot up out of the chair and strode across the room. She reached the end and turned sharply to me.

"You think that has not ran through my head?" Anger radiated off her. Her dark eyes bore menacingly into mine. I knew the anger was not for me, but for her father. I was just here at the time. "I could never have a husband if I was a mistress. Henry would want me for himself. I will not do this! If I am to have a husband then I will never be his mistress!" Determination was apparent on her face. I knew when Anne decided on anything and she set her mind to it, then it would happen. She was a strong young woman.

Over the next few days Anne started acting differently. She had always been a witty and smart person and she seened to have really pu it to the test at this time. She flaunted herself to Henry, always ending up right infront of him and taking most things up to his table. He did notice her. He started watching her when she was in the room, eyes following her as she danced, talked, ate. I was getting worried for she told me she would never be his mistress, and at this rate she would hardly be able to say no to her King. At the end of the week i pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Anne, what are you doing? You said you weren't going to be Henry's mistress, but that is not the impression I, or anyone else for that matter, is getting." Worry bleeded from my eyes, pleading with her to see reason behind her actions. She just looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh Bella, I'm not going to be his mistress. I'm going to be his wife." Discomfort ran through me. I took a step away from her. What was she thinking! "Please, don't look at me that way. Its' all going to work out, just watch." With that she left me standing there alone. I watched her walk across Henry's path. She stopped before him and took a deep curtsy, exposing her body in the best manner. That was the only moment in my life that I became disgusted by my friend.

During the rest of the celebration Anne and I did not have much time to talk. I was always so exhausted at the end of the day that I would just come back to the room and sleep. I had not seen nor heard from my father during the whole trip and i hoped I wouldn't, but i was unlucky for on the last day he called me to his room.

"Ah, Isabelle, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. You will definetly find yourself a fine husband." The way he looked at me, like I was some prize to be won, made me feel terrible. My father never seemed to really love me.

"Thank you father. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, yes. I just wanted to let you know that you will be coming back to England with Anne in a few weeks. I talked to her father and I think it's a great idea. You will have a position as a Lady-in-Waiting to Queen Kathrine and I will be finding you a husband." He put his head back down to the work set before him. I knew the conversation was over. A whole two minutes with my father.

"Thank you father. I appreciate it." I was happy that I was not to be placed before the King. With that I turned and left.

**o0o0o0o**

Our trip across the Channel was not terrible. We slept most of the way. When we arrived, both of our fathers were waiting for us.

"There are the two lovely women!" my father said. "Welcome home."

"Thanks you father," I said to him as i curtsied. "how will we be getting to court?" Anne and her father were already walking off.

"We both have a carrige. Come, let us catch up with Boleyn."

Greenwich was a nice enough castle, but not as beautiful as the French castles. I missed being there, but i was here now, in my home country. And and I were to be Lady's-in-Waiting to the Queen. We also shared a room, luckly able to spend much time together.

Kathrine was an old Queen. Her mother and father were the King and Queen of Spain. She never produced a male heir for Henry, but a daughter Mary. Tension between Henry and Kathrine already existed even before Anne stepped into the picture. She was the catalyst for what happened over the next years.

Anne did not completely fall for Henry right away. There was a young man, Henry Percy, whom she fell truly in love with. He was to become the next Earl of Northumberland and could have never married Anne. Anne went behind everyon and married him in secret. He was sent off to his family manor where he was forced to marry someone else and she was sent home to Hever Castle. I saw her briefly before she left and she told me that he was the only man she would ever truly love.

When Anna came back Henry was all over her. She cam back with a vengance. mad at the world around her for not letting her marry the man she loved. I was able to talk to her when she came back for she was in my room again.

"Anne," I began one night. She had been back at court for a few weeks and I noticed how she acted around the King. "I've noticed that you are being more forward with Henry. What are you planning?"

She did not look up at me, but continued her stitching.

"I have planned to go forth with my fathers original plan, but I'm going to do better." A smile appeared on her face as she ran through the plan in her head.

"Don't tell me you are still planning on marrying him." Annoyance must have been apparent on my face for when Anne looked at me anger flashed in her eyes.

"Yes Bella, that is my plan and it will happen. I will be the next Queen of England and I will bear Henry many sons. I would hope you stay on my side through this." I looked at her and I sae the seriousness on her face. I was a little scared because I knew that when she wanted something, she would get it. I felt as if i didn't go along with her plan I would be left behind and I couldn't do that. She was a great and the only friend of mine. PLus my father liked the fact that i was so close with Anne. He thought it would help draw more attention to me, help me find a decent husband. I couldn't do that to her or my family.

"I'm sorry Anne. I was just worried, but yes I will stay on your side." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly to show her that I was telling the truth.

"Thank you Bella. You are a wonderful friend to me."

Henry openly started courting her a few months later, lavishing her with many fine gifts. Kathrine knew what was happeneing and tried to stop it, but henry was not giving into her. He moved Anne into a bigger appartment closer to his room, but she never gave herself fully to him. Not at least till they were married.

Years, it took years for everything to be finalized. Henry sent Kathrine far away and did not allow his daughter to see her mother. Anne was given whatever she wanted and where ever she went, I went too. I was her number one Lady-in-waiting and I could tell the other Lady's were jealous of me.

I knew the wedding would be coming soon. It had only been six years since she came back to court. I was suprised though the day she came into my room and told me to sit down.

"It's done! We are married and I am with his child!" The joy and excitement on her face made me so happy for her. I jumped up out of my chair and gave her a long hug. She held me just as tightly. We sat there for some time and talked about her new life as Queen and what her son could possibly look like.

After Kathrine was officially denounced, Henry and Anne came out with their marrige and that Anne was pregnant. Her coronation was amazing. One of the most beautiful events I have ever been to. Anne looked like a true Queen in her silver and gold gown, sitting up in her box. She was three moths pregnant and the baby bumb was just beginning to show. The celebration after was just as grand. There was much food and wine and lots of dancing. Most of the court feasted till the early morning. but Anne and I left early so she could get some sleep.

Her coronations was just two months ago to the day as I helped her dress for dinner. I helped her dress in a dark blue gown with gold stitching. The stomacher was very loose against her growing belly. She was so happy being pregnant with Henry's son. Not only that, but she glowed! Always a smile on her face and was never hard to be around.

"This is quite a lovely gown," she said, her hands resteing on her stomach. She just looked at herself in the mirror. I gave her a few moments alone before i came up next to her with her famous "B" pendant necklace.

"Sorry Bella, I forgot you were there." She allowed me to clasp the necklace around her skinny neck.

"It is no problem Anne. I just wanted to give you a moment." She smiled appreciatively to me.

"Come now. Henry must be waiting, and I know you wish to see your Edward."

"Yes, your Majesty." I opened the door for her and she stepped out to the waiting crown.

**o0o0o0o**

**well this is officially Chapter 1. i hope you enjoyed it. i know its kinda boring, but i need to get the backround information on Anne and how Bella fit in there somehow. Next chapter we see Edward D and how Bella came across him . reviews please and thanks!!**


	3. His Eyes

**Disclaimer: sadly I own Nada!**

**yay chapter two!! I'm so happy to have another one out already! I hope you all like it!**

**o0o0o0o**

Walking down the halls right behind Anne was an honor above any other. The other Lady's knew I was her good friend and were very jealous of me. Women always flocked to Anna thinking that they could get as high as me. Anne would fool with them, always pretending to like them, and would drop them when they thought they were close to her. We would laughed at it later. Being her right hand had also given me many pleasures. I had many of Anne's old gowns, the fabric recycled making new gowns for me. Men would flirt with me, encouraged by Anne. My father even payed more attention to me, even if it wasn't the attention that I wanted.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Lady Isabella, your father wishes to see you." A messenger told me as I was sitting with Anne one afternoon, about a week after she had told me about her and Henry._

_"Thank you," I said. "I will go immediately." I looked to Anne and excused myself. She nodded her head, understanding the ways of my father._

_I arrived at my father's apartment about five minutes later. I knocked on the door and waited till I heard him tell me to enter. He was sitting at his desk reading a book. When he saw it was me he put the book down and motioned for me to sit._

_"Bella," he began, "I have heard some interesting news this morning. Some that could greatly benefit you." I looked at him wearily, not sure what to say. I was not sure if this information he knew was the secret I was holding for Anne._

_"And what could this be father?" I looked at him like I knew nothing._

_"You know. Don't play dumb. Anne and Henry are married and she is with child."_

_"How did you find out?" It had only been one week since it happened!_

_"I have my men Bella. Don't be mad at me, and I am not mad at you for not coming to me and telling me right away." He looked straight into my eyes as if to say that I would never do that again._

_"I just want to congratulate you," he continued, "for acquiring such a close and personal relationship with Anne."_

_"Why do you care so much now?" I truly did not understand where he was going with this._

_"Because with Anne now Queen, you will be put infront of high men, which will give you a good husband." He smiled, eyes sparkling with some greed. Is that really all I was to him._

_"Oh, I see," I said. my eyes were down looking at the hands in my lap._

_"Yes, I will be watching the men that make your acquaintance and I will choose one for you." I nodded my head, then left the room. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Isabella. Isabella?" I looked up to see Anne watching me with an odd look on her face.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty. Did you ask me something?" I looked into her eyes and she saw that I did not want to talk about it.

"Yes I did." She turned back around and continued walking. I came up next to her and waited for her to ask again. "I asked whether or not you would be joining Henry in the hunting party tomorrow?" It was not a question, but and order to me. With Anne pregnant, she could not go out herself with Henry. She needed me to go so I could watch and keep his mind on Anne.

"Of course I will be going." Not just for Anne, but for myself as well.

We arrived at Henry's apartment, the doors were opened and Anne was announced. I followed slightly behind her as we walked toward Henry. We all curtsied before him.

"Ah, such beautiful ladies," a bright smile spread across his face, "but you, My Queen, the most beautiful of them all." She walked up to him and he took her hand to kiss it. He saw me standing there with a smile on my face.

"why, Isabelle, I fond you in such happy spirits tonight." A playful smile spread across his face.

"How could I not be Majesty? My friend and my King are happy, it just spreads." He bowed to me and placed his other arm out for me to take. I could not refuse my king, even though this was rare behavior for a King.

"Anne will sit on my right, and you my dear, may sit on my left, for I am in a mind of happy conversation tonight and I find you to be an excellent source." I looked quickly to Anne and saw the slight nod of her head.

"You are to gracious Sir. I thank you." If only my father could see me now, sitting next to the King. He would probably faint!

I wasn't paying much attention to who was sitting at the table as we approached it. I hadn't even had the chance to look around the room to see if he was there. I was talking to Henry still as he walked me to my seat and I was thoroughly surprised when I saw the back of the man sitting in the other seat next to me. That bronze colored hair only belonged to one person in this court. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped talking till Henry shook my arm lightly.

"Isabella, are you alright?" I looked up to his face and he looked truly worried. At the sound of my name, his head, _Edwards_ head, turned around to look at me. I saw the sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face before I quickly turned my head back towards Henry. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Yes, I am so sorry. I was just surprised by the splendor of this setting. Quite amazing Your Majesty." I smiled up at him, hoping he would believe the lie. I caught Anne's raised eyebrow, she could always tell when I was lying, but when she saw the man whose eyes were still on me, understanding filled her face.

"Oh Isabella his great booming laughter filled the room. Now every face was trained on us. "You are to kind, now come and sit."

I hesitated for only a moment before I stepped forward and into my chair. I could feel his gaze follow me as I sat down. Henry was engaged with other people so I thought it safe to look over at him. He was still looking at me, watching my movements. When he noticed that I was now looking at him, he began to talk to me.

"Lady Isabella," he bowed his head to me. "How lovely you are this evening, and how lucky I am to be sitting next to you." His hand reached to hold mine lightly. I could feel the blush creeping into my skin. As I looked up into his eyes I was taken back to the very first time I had seen them...

_FLASHBACK_

_Henry believed it was time to create a new ally with France, and to show off Anne to the other royals. I was with Anne on the boat as we sailed across the channel. She was quite tired and decided to take a nap, allowing me to go out on deck to explore._

_It was windy out so I was wrapped up in my jacket. I was on my second turn around the boat when I heard some men talking infront of me. I slowed down to make my appearance more known. There was a tall man with bronze hair. I could see the muscles through his shirt and his voice, it sounded like a choir of angels. The man he was talking to was slightly shorter than him, but I could tell who it was. That striking red hair could only be one person, King Henry. they must have heard me coming for the stopped talking and turned around. I curtsied to them both and waited for Henry to acknowledge me._

_"Lady Isabella," he began, I stood up and faced him. "Please say you are not in search of me because of Anne." He was scared for a moment, at least till the smile appeared on my face._

_"Oh Your Majesty no! Do not fret. She is fine, sleeping actually in her room. I just came up on deck for some air and to stretch my legs."_

_"oh good good. She does need her sleep." I nodded my head and looked over to the other man. He was striking! Bright green eyes on a perfect face. he had a perfect smile with straight white teeth, something you did not see often. He was one of the most beautiful men I had ever met. Henry must have seen me looking at him for he turned to introduce us._

_"Isabella, I would like you to meet my good friend, Sir Edward Cullen. He is my master of Horse. And this fine young woman here is Lady Isabella Swan. She is a great friend of my Anne." Edward nodded his head. i curtsied to him and he bowed back._

_"Hello." That voice again was such beautiful music to my ears. "It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard of your great beauty, but to see it in person is much better." He smiled to me and it reached his eyes. A blush spread across my face. "Henry, why have you let Anne keep this beautiful woman in hiding?" They both laughed at that and the blush got even redder on my face. He laugh though was like ringing bells, a sound I could listen to forever. Although, I was not enjoying the fact that they were laughing at my expense._

_"I have been out sir, but it is not my problem that your eyes are not open." A smug smile pulled my lips. If they were going to play that i would go right along with them. Henry burst out laughing and Edward's smile was even bigger on his face._

_"Why Isabella, quite a witty tongue you have in your mouth. I find myself outdone. Edward, you will continue walking with her. Listen my friend, and learn." Edward bowed and I curtsied as Henry walked off. I looked back up and saw Edward staring intently at me. he was gorgeous standing there just looking at me. How could he like someone like me though. I was plain, very plain. Wavy brown hair that went halfway down my back, chocolate brown eyes set in a heart shaped face. I wasn't dark, but I wasn't pale either. I was blessed with fair skin though. Otherwise I was plain. He could not have an interest in me._

_"You need not walk around with me. I was capable before I met you here." I looked around the boat, anywhere but his face. I knew that if I looked up at his face then I would not be able to say no. he was so enchanting._

_"Please, I wish to walk around with you at least once." I was surprised for I did not really believe he would actually want to go with me. I looked up at him and I saw in his eyes true desire to be with me. I just nodded my head yes, my words would have betrayed me. He held his arm out for me and gently I took it._

_I was not ready for the electric current that ran through my arm after I touched his arm. I stood there frozen for one second then looked up to Edward to see if he had felt anything. He was just looking down at me like nothing was wrong. he noticed me looking up at him and flashed me a beautiful smile. I snapped my head forward and took a step._

_We finished a turn around the boat without saying one word to each other. When we arrived back at the spot we started, he hesitated and tried to remove his arm. He must have thought that because I wasn't talking that I was uncomfortable. I did go around once with him like he asked, so he must have thought I was done. i was not though. I did not let him release his arm and I began walking around again. His grip on my arm tightened and I knew that this was where he really wanted to be._

_Words were not needed yet. Just walking around with him next to me was what I needed. he relaxed me, made me forget where I really was, something that I had been searching for sometime. I loved being at court and being there for Anne, but there was times when I just wanted to be away. Somewhere where there was no new gossip whispered behind your back, a place where no one ruled over you. He made me feel that way. It was even stranger that I had these feelings for a man that I had just met. Did that mean something in the greater scheme of things?_

_Halfway through our third turn I stopped him and looked up into his face._

_"Thank you," I said to him, a blush spread across my face and I looked down._

_"Bella," he said. Oh how I loved the sound of my name in his voice. "Please, tell me did I do something wrong?" How could he believe that he did anything wrong? How do you tell someone that their presence makes you feel like someone new? Like someone you never knew existed?_

_"No, you have done nothing wrong." I released my grip on his arm and took a step beck from him. "You have been a great jot to me this afternoon." I looked up at his face and saw confusion and hurt. He must have thought i was crazy, but I was thinking the same thing. "please, do not worry, but I must go. I have been gone to long from Anne." I curtsied to him._

_"Of course," he said as he bowed. I was turning to walk away but he grabbed my arm and turned me back around. "I will see you again," he said. His eyes pierced mine, then he dropped my arm, turned and walked away. I stood there, frozen, for a few minutes comprehending his words. He wanted to see me again. This beautiful creature from God wanted to see me again. my hearty skipped a beat. That reminded me that I was still there, and that I needed to go check Anne._

_**o0o0o0o**_

_We had been in France for two days and I still hadn't seen him. I couldn't exactly blame him though. Anne hadn't been out of her apartment since we arrived. The French King, Francis, was willing to meet with her, but his was was unwilling. Anne was beyond upset. Tantrums were thrown almost five times a day. Henry was gone most of the day too, working with Francis on a new treaty. That made Anne even more mad, because her future husband was leaving her behind alone._

_Finally, Henry gave in to her and planned a big dinner for her. Us Ladies planned a little suprise for the men, and exotic dance that would be lead by Anne. I was excited. Even though I hadn't see Edward, my mind was constantly on him. The feelings I had for him seemed to have grown each day. I began picturing myself with him, and I wanted to be with him in reality now. It scared me though because I knew my father would never allow me to be with him. How would I be able to get past that?_

_Everyone was sitting in the dining hall and all us Ladies were outside waiting for out cue. The music came one and we all rushed in. Henry and Francis were sitting in the highest chairs, their men down around them. I saw him sitting there watching us. I locked my eyes on him as I danced. he noticed my eyes watching him and locked his own eyes with mine. I wasn't sure if he knew it was me, but at that time I didn't care. We finished our dance and curtsied to the two Kings. They both came down towards us and unmasked us. Anne first, then me._

_"Mademoiselle Boleyn! You have surprised me. How beautiful you have become." Francis bowed over her hand and kissed it. he then turned his head and saw me standing there. He took a step back and looked at me with surprise as well. "Isabella Swan, is that you?"_

_"Yes, it is me." I curtsied to him again. I looked up and saw in his face desire, something I never saw from him before. "It has been too long Your Grace."_

_"Indeed it has." He took my hand in his as well, bowed over and kissed it. "What an amazing woman you have become." Again I saw a flash of desire in his eyes. I looked to Anne and I thought I saw some jealousy in her eyes. I didn't understand why she would be jealous of me. She had her own King already. I was a little distressed though, I did not want to be with a King. I looked over and saw Edward watching the confrontation between me and Francis. I saw some anger on his face and some jealousy as well. It was then that I fully snapped back to reality. Francis was still holding my hand and his eyes were still sweeping over my body._

_"Thank you Your Grace," I let go of his hand and took a step back. He looked slightly disapointed biut it was washed away quickly._

_"I wish to talk with you some time during your stay. You always were a great listener." I nodded my head and curtsied to him as he bowed to me. _

_"Excuse me, Anne, but I need some air."_

_"Yes, you may go but do hurry back." She did not even look at me as she spoke. I curtsied towards her and Henry then went outside._

_I was walking through the garden, just thinking and looking at the stars. My mind wandered around what happened over the past few days, mainly focusing on Edward. I hadn't been able to spend mush time with him, but I wanted to spend more with him. He was different then the other men in the court. He did not just try to flirt with me, but it seemed like he cared. I was pondering these thoughts when I heard some footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around and saw the man I had been wanting to see. Edward ran the rest of the way to me when he saw me facing him. He grabbed my hands and pulled my face up so he could look in my eyes._

_ "Bella, oh Bella," he began. I did not completely understand what he was so upset about. I could not have been one to long. "are you all right? I saw the way Francis was looking at you, and how he held your hand. You have not promised him anything?" He was so worried for me, my heart pained in my chest. Oh I wished I could just kiss those perfect lips._

_"Sir Edward no! I would never do such a thing, even if my father told me too." I looked him straight in the eye and he must have seen the truth for his grip on me loosened slightly._

_He pulled me over to a more covered area so that we would not be seen. We sat down on the stone bench and he turned to talk to me again._

_"I am glad to hear that. And please, just call me Edward." A smile spread across his lips causing mine to twitch up slightly._

_"If you wist it," I responded._

_"I noticed you watching me, as you danced." The smile on his face was playful. I let a little laugh out and nodded my head._

_"Yes I was. Does that bother you, Edward?" I leaned in close to his face as I finished my sentence. He closed his eyes, and a slight shiver ran down his body. I pulled back and he opened his eyes, confusion spread across his face, probably wondering why I wasn't right infront of him anymore._

_"Edward, I like you. But wait for me to be ready." I looked at him straight in the eye. He was still confused, but nodded his head yes. I wanted to be with him, but I did need to work things out, especially with my father. I stood up and he followed._

_"No, wait a few moments. We can't walk back in together. I'm sorry."_

_"Yes, good point. Will I see you again on this trip?"_

_"Hm, if you are lucky." I curtsied to him, laughing, then I turned and walked back in to the dance._

_**o0o0o0o**_

_I did see him a few more times, but never privately. I got to see the way he acted around other people. I noticed how kind he was to every one he came in contact to. he helped whoever needed it and was just there for everyone. I was glad to see these different actions by him because many men in this court were not very nice. All they cared about was women and sex._

_On the boat ride back home I stayed with Anne as she talked all about her magnificent presents from Francis and Henry during the trip. I nodded and commented at all the right places, but my mind was off thinking of Edward. I couldn't wait till I had another moment alone with him._

_END FLASHBACK_

Looking into those eyes was like looking into my future.

"Yes, how lucky we both are. But I feel you had some part in this." Anyone who looked at us now would not be able to deny our attraction. It was a risky thing to do in public, but we always seemed to lose ourselves in each other.

"And what if I have? Will you reject your own Kings wishes and move?" There was a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course I couldn't. But I could just ignore you." A smile spread across my face as I pushed his hand away. I turned my body so that he was looking at my back. i was about to engage myself when I felt a warm hand on my thigh.

"Sir!" I exclaimed quietly as I turned my head back to look at him. "Please take your hand off me!" I glared daggers at him, but he just smiled.

"Promise you will meet me later, and I may let go." Sadness seemed to slowly creep into his face. "I miss you," he whispered. How I wished I could reach up and stroke his face at that moment.

"Of course," I said. "I have missed you too. Tonight, I will sneak away from Anne. She will go to bed early. I promise you." He nodded his head and let go of my thigh. he gave me on last smile before he turned to talk to his other neighbor. I turned back towards Henry and Anne and enjoyed myself the rest of the night.

**o0o0o0o**

**Sooooo, it is sooo long for me! The longest chapter I have ever written. Im pretty proud . So you know, review pleaseee. I like reading them. Thank you people!!**


	4. Kiss

**Disclaimer: dont own anything **

"Well that was a great dinner." Anne and I had gone back to her room not to long after we had finished eating. With Anne being pregnant with our countries Heir, she needed as much rest as she could get.

"Yes it was. Henry was in great spirits. And the way he looks at you, oh Anne, you are so lucky!" She giggled. It was thing like that that reminded me of the young Anne. The playful girl who made me laugh.

"You have no idea how happy I am. What you see here is only a small fraction of what I am feeling inside." I looked into her eyes and saw the truth behind her words.

"I am happy for you Anne, so happy."

I helped her finish changing and was blowing out most of the candles. I turned back to Anne when she cleared her throat.

"I know where you are off too." She looked at me with some envy, but I couldn't really tell because it was so dark in the room.

"I've never lied to you." I looked her right in the eye. She nodded her head and began to speak again.

"You can have your fun, but you cannot marry him. he is too lowly for my best friend. And your father would never approve."

"Why would you bring my father into this. you of all people know the ludacrisies of fathers." I was angry. Why would she bring my father into something like this? I would run away from here than ever marry someone he wanted me to marry.

"He has spoken with me. Did you not think he wouldn't suspect anything? I told him you had nobody and he believes me, for now. I am warning you, not punishing. Please be careful. Do not lose your love, for it is hard to find again." She finished speaking and rolled over so that her back was facing me. My sign to leave was clear. I curtsied to her even though she could not see me. After closing the doors behind me, I motioned for a younger lady to come and sit by the door. I did not want anyone to bother her.

As I walked back donw the hall I thought about what Anne had said to me. She was never very open about her past relationship with Henry Percy, so when she mentioned something about it then it would be wise to listen. She must still love him deep in her heart, and must not love Henry as much. I took her words to heart. I would be more careful around Edward and remember every moment with him.

I looked around the hall before i knocked on Edwards door. I heard some shuffling as he hurried to open the door. He pulled me inside quickly. Once the dorr was closed he pulled me close and kissed me deeply. His lips moved with mine, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling my body closer to him. I broke the kiss to breath and his head dippedd down to my neck and began to kissing there. Finally after a few more kisses we both stopped, our foreheads resting against each other, our eyes locked.

"I have really missed you," he said bringing a smile to my face. He took my hand and pulled me over to the little table in his room. He poured me a glass of mulled wine.

"Same here Edward. I must speak with you on an important matter thought." I looked down, but he took my chin and pulled my face back up.

"Please, I don't have the pleasure yet of looking into those eyes every moment of the day." He looked straight in my eyes and a blush spread across my cheeks. He smiled and continued talking. "What is it that is so important?"

"My father thinks there is something between us." I searched his face to see if he was angry or scared, but there was no emotion at all.

"I don't see a problem with that." I looked at him in shock. My mouth was hanging open, he reached his hand across and shut my mouth. I shook my head a few times trying to make sure I heard him correctly.

"How do you not see a problem with that? It is the biggest problem we can face yet. Of course Anne knows, but she directed my father away from us. We need to be more careful." I looked at him right in the eye. I needed him to understand how awful it would be for both of us if my father found out the truth.

"I would rather he knew. then we wouldnt be able to leave together. We could get married, start a family. I want that with you. I know that is what you want too. But if you want us to be more careful, then I will listen to your wishes." He took my hand and squeezed it. this was why I loved him.

"Thank you, so much. And we will, one day, be together." I leaned over to him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

What I thought was just a simple kiss turned into much more. Edward pulled my towards the bed, at the same time unlacing the back of my stomacher. He pulled it up over my head, my hands reached back and untied the laces of my skirt. It fell to my feet and I was now only in my shift. We were up against his bed now. My hands had untucked his shirt and were now pulling it up and over his head. It fell to the floor and my hands now roamed freely over his chisled chest.

Edward layed me down on the bed, climbed on himself, and pushed his lips to mine again. My hands reached behind him, running up and down his back. I could feel the muscles flexing where my fingers had touched them. I pulled him closer to me, even though there was barely a breath between us.

One of his arms supported his weight, the other stroked the side of my body, my face. Shivers ran down my body everytime his hand ran down my side. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck. My hands ran though his hair as a moan excaped my lips. that only made him move faster. His lips attacked mine again.

This was how things went when we were together at night. We never went furthur, I was never ready to give that all to him. He respected that, respected me. That was how I knew he truly loved me for me.

When we finished our little session, my head was laying on his chest, my fingers tracing patterns along his chest. His hand roamed lightly along my hip. I lived for these moments, nothing else mattered between us. No worries about the court. It was just me and him. I didn't want to break the peaceful silence, but I needed to know about tomorrow.

"Edward?" I looked up to see if he was still awake. His eyes were closed but he still responeded to me.

"Hmmm," he answered, the sound revirbirating through his chest.

"You will be going on the hunt tomorrow correct?"

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I. Is there something wrong?" He opened his eyes and propped his head up so he could get a better look at me.

"No there is nothing wrong..." I said, my voice trailing off. I knew if I didn't tell him he would just be more angry with me, so I continued. "I just don't want to be out there alone with all those people. No one truly likes me because I am so close to Anne, and then there is Henry. I just feel better knowing you will be there." I looked up at his face and saw confusion.

"Bella, I don't understand why you worry so much. The people love you here. No, don't shake your head at me. I hear a lot being in the stables. They don't ever think that they can be heard there. Men think you are beautiful and smart, women think you are the perfect picture of a Lady. yes, they may be harsh, but deep down they like you." He picked my face up to look into my eyes. I wanted so much to believe him, but in this court most that came out of peoples mouths were lies.

"I want to believe you Edward, but for now I am just happy you are coming along. Truly, it will all be better when Anne has the baby boy." How much I wanted to believe that she would have our countries heir, but no one is ever certain in these matters.

"Well we don't have much time to wait. if you don't mind, may I ask why you mentioned Henry earlier?" He looked slightly upset and I was too.

"Anne wants me to watch Henry."

"Well I don't see no problem with that." I knew he was smarter than that.

"No, she wants me to _WATCH_ him." He finally understood. Shock and anger flew through his face.

"WHAT! How could she do this to you?" He had gotten up off the bed and was pacing around infront of the bed. I had to defend Anne. She was my friend and I couldn't just let people talk badly about her.

"No, well she never told me plainly that I had to catch his interests. What do you expect with a man like Henry. His interests are always waining. I feel like I should help her, keep his interests on her. That is how it has been for a short time, but I have been noticing his attentions towards me growing. I'm scared. I don't want that to happen to me." He had stopped pacing at that point and was looking at me. He came back and sat on the bed with me.

"Bella, listen to me. I would never, will never, let anyone other than me touch you. Do not worry. I will be there tomorrow, and forever. You will never be out of sight." He kissed me on my forehead and pulled me back down to lay on the bed. "Just sleep for me now. Everything will be fine tomorrow."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I was lucky to have someone in my life who actually cared for me. i was still worried though about Henry. Even though Edward would try to keep me safe, he never was with me one-hundred percent of the time. I would have to watch out for myself as well.

**o0o0o0o**

**yess yess yess! a new chapter! It is a lot shorter than my others, but I have been busy! sorry about it! please REVIEW!!! i like to read them. and i would like some more this time, before i postthe next chapter. 10 at least? thank you!**

**oh and i have a QUESTION!!! i was reading a story last night, something along the lines of Physical Encounters, and i wasnt able to add it to my story alert. when i went back to find it tonight i couldnt find it at all! if someone knows please let me know! it was a great story from what i had read and i want to keep reading! thank you!!!**

**and lemme just say. I COULD HAVE GONE TO THE TWILIGHT PREMIERE TONIGHT BUT MY MOM WOULDNT LET ME!!!!! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **


	5. The Task

**Disclaimer: i own......ALL!!!! muah hahahaha!!! oh wait, thats right....im not stephenie meyer. ughhh**

I awoke the next morning to the early morning sunlight pouring through the window. It must have just been dawn. If I were to make it back to my room before anyone important saw me leaving Edward's room, I would have to be leaving soon.

His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist. Such warmth and protection I felt in those arms. I didn't want to leave, ever. I wanted to be with him always.

I tried to wiggle away but his grip on me tightened. Finally after a few minutes I was able to get out of his grasp without waking him up. I hastily changed back into my dress and I wrote him a quick note telling him I would see him at breakfast before the hunt.

I made it back to my room with no one spotting me. I grabbed my newest ridding habit, a dark green gown, almost black. Anne had gotten it for me when she was crowned. I needed a new one she had told me. It was one of five new gowns she bought for me. My father gave me little money, enough to buy me a new gown here to there but nothing beautiful like the ones I now had. With my hood in hand I left my room and walked the short distance to Anne's apartments.

There were many ladies walking around, pulling back the curtains on the wondows to let in the sweet morning light. Shuffling chairs and pillows around to get ready for when we all came back later today from the hunt. I walked right through them and I could see their eyes travle along my gown. the satisfaction that ran through me was great. I reached Anne's bed chamber and knocked, waited for her answer then walked in. I closed the door behind me and curtsied.

"Yes, yes. Come here," she said from across the room. She was sitting at her table near the fireplace. There was a plate of fruit and a plate of some pastries for her to eat as a breakfast. She was drinking some spiced wine from the pitcher that also sat on the table. "You can leave," she said to the two Ladies who were in her room. They curtsied to her and left the room. I walked over to the table and took a grape from the plate of fruit and plopped it into my mouth.

"Sure eat my food. I am only the pregnant Queen here." She looked over at me and I could see her trying not to smile. I started laughing and she finally gave in and laughed herself.

"I'm sorry Anne, but yes you are Queen so you can easily find yourself another grape." I smiled to her and she just smiled back.

"Well," she began, "you seem very happy this morning. Have a good night?" She looked like she was trying to get something out of me. Her eyes were slightly closed and a small smile played on her lips.

"Yes, I had a wonderful night, but not in the way you think." I smiled wickedly back to her. I wasn't going to give in and tell her everything now. She would not allow me to have the thoughts that were running through my mind.

"Well that can be changed. Perhaps you would enjoy another man. I could find you a fine husband, someone high up for you yes?" I looked at her like she was crazy. There would be no way I would marry anyone she chose. I loved only one man.

"Thank you Anne for the generous offer, but I must decline. I am very happy with Edward and I don't see the need for someone new. If it ever comes to be different then I will let you know." There was some force behind my words and I hoped she picked up on it.

"Yes, fine. All is well. Now you need to go down to the hall and eat before the hunt. Watch Henry, like I asked of you before." She didn't look at me when she told me to watch Henry. I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach and all I could do was nod my head. I curtsied to her and turned to leave. I had almost made it out before she stopped me again.

"As your Queen, I am commanding you to keep the interests of Henry turned towards me no matter what." That was it; those fatal words that would tear me and Edward apart. Tear me apart on the inside to where there is nothing left but a shell of me.

"Anne, please, you can't really mean this. He is your husband and you are my greatest friend. I cannot become his mistress!" The one word that could ruin me forever. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I blinked them back for they would mean nothing to Anne.

"You will do as you are told!" She had never truly yelled at me before and it scared me to see her doing so now. "If you do now, you will watch your beloved Edward leave this court forever and you will be marrying a man of my choice." The hard look in her eyes froze me on the spot. Her words scared me like no other.

If I went ahead and did as she asked Henry would be happy and so would Anne in her own way. And I wouldn't be doing it forever, only a few more months, till Anne had the baby. Edward...oh Edward would never forgive me. I couldn't do that to him, not even if my Queen demanded it.

"Anne, please," I begged her. "Please just reconsider." I all but knelt before her.

"I am sorry I am doing this to you, but I have to keep him. Listen, you do not have to sleep with him. But you must keep his mind trained on me, and no other woman. Remember, he is a man and has a mind of his own. Don't turn him down without a good reason." I would have jumped on her if she were not pregnant. I was so happy to hear that I wasn't being forced to sleep with Henry.

"Thanks you Anne, so much." I kissed her hand and backed towards the door again.

"You are welcome, but remember, he must stay with me." I nodded my head and left the room.

The Ladies didn't pay much attention to me as I walked out of the apartments. They had already seen me in my splendor, now they would just comment about my faults. The circle of life in the court.

I understood why Anne was so keen on me being with Henry. He was a man, and as any man, he loved a beautiful woman. They had all see how Anne had risen to power and now they all wanted what she had. Anne could not lose him so easily, especially if she was not carrying a boy. She trusted me to watch him, so I would, even if it was not what I had wanted to do.

**a/n  
I know it is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there for my wonderful readers. The next chapter will be longer most definetly. AND I want more reviews!! It kind of makes me sad that I don't have so many.... I asked for ten last chapter I think and I did not get that many at all. So I am going to ask for 5 this time. JUST 5!!! Please people! I really do like reading them. Please and Thanks!**

**And Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! I hope you all ate well over your limit! haha!**


	6. READ READ READ!

**Authors Note.**

**Sorry everyone. But I am a little disappointed. I don't have many reviews for either of my stories, yet I have many hits and alerts, favorites etc. I don't want to do this, but I want some more reviews before I post a new chapter.**

**Slayer: I am in the process of writing the next chapter. This story is a little hard for me, but I do know where I am going. Just getting there at points is hard. No I don't have writters block...yet. HaHa**

**Queen: Haven't started the next chapter yet. Expect a time jump for the next chapter though. If there is anything important that happened in between the two then I will write it in as a flashback, but I kind of need to get the story rolling on a faster pace. Expect a chapter within a few weeks. **

**Its almost winter break (YESSSS) so teachers are loading up on their work. I will try over my break to write and get out to you readers a few chapters for each story. Ill try my hardest I promise. I need you readers though to start reviewing! please, it will make me much happier =]**

**Have a great week!**


	7. A Hunt

**Disclaimer...nothing. absolutly nothing.**

* * *

I walked into the main hall, spotted Edward and made a somewhat direct path towards him. He must have saw what i was doing for he began to walk towards a more secluded area so that we could talk more freely.

"Bella you look lovely in that." A smile spread across his face as his hand reached out to stroke my face. I grabbed his hand before and pulled it down, but I didn't let go of his hand.

"Edward, please." He nodded his head and I saw in his eyes that he was no concentrating completely. "I just came from Anne's room and she told me to watch Henry, but that I did not need to sleep with him. Although she warned me that he was a man and I could not turn him down without a good reason." I watched his face as anger and understanding spread across it.

"Hoe could Anne do this to you Bella! This is rude and I will not allow this." Anger was written all over his face.

"Edward calm down please. I have a plan, and Anne understands how much I love you and that I don't want to do this either. She trusts me more than any other person in this court. It wouldn't feel right to betray her." I squeezed his hand in reassurance and to calm him down. I could see some anger fading from his eyes, but it was still clearly written across his face.

I looked around me to see if anyone was watching us. Most people were eating, others were talking. I grabbed his face and pulled him down, quickly kissing his soft lips. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I allowed the kiss to last a little longer before I broke it off.

"Edward, please, just trust me. I know what I am doing." I looked into his emerald eyes and I could see them softening.

"I am so sorry Bella. I trust you, I'm just worried." I could see that clearly on his face, and it hurt me inside to know that he was suffering as well.

"I know. I am too, but this will work. Plus, I may not even have to. He could be a good man and just stay with Anne, he may not even want me in that way. We will see today." He nodded his head in understanding. I leaned up and gave him one more quick kiss.

"I love you, no one else." I turned and walked away, before anyone could catch us.

Just as I walked out, Henry stood up and announced for everyone to go and get saddled up. Edward was outside helping women up in their saddles. I walked up to my horse and patted her nose.

"Lady Swan," I turned at the sound of his voice. "May I help you into your saddle?" I nodded my head. He grabbed my left boot and pushed me up. His hand lingered on my stockinged calf. It was hard to control myself and not jump on him in front of everyone.

"Thank you Sir." I nodded my head to him. He walked over to his horse to get ready. I was just waiting around thinking of Edward when another horse came up behind me.

"Lady Swan! What a pleasure to see you on this hunt today." A bright smile was splayed across his face. It was hard not to smile back to him. He was always happy and laughing, a great man to be around.

"Your Majesty," I bowed my head to him, unable to curtsy to him on a horse. "Did you honestly believe I would skip out on such a hunt! Almost the whole court is present and besides, I haven't been on a decent hunt for some time." I gave him a happy smile. I was very excited to be ou t on a hunt again and I couldn't wait to fly out in the open fields.

"Well in that case, you will be riding up front with me." I could see a twinkle in his eye. One that I had never really seen before. He was so excited to begin the hunt.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I would love to ride up front with you." I bowed me head to him again and smiled.

"Everyone, the hunt begins. Release the dogs!" He yelled to the court around him.

The dogs took off out the gate, Henry and I following right behind them. I could feel my horse's muscles contracting and flexing underneath my legs. She was so powerful and was easily able to keep up with Henry's horse. I could hear his voice, whispering praise to the horse for keeping up a good pace. He was such a great man that would make a great friend to me, but I did not see him as a lover.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the barking of the dogs. A large stag was off about 50 yards from where we were. It heard the dogs bark, picked its head up, and began running towards the small river that ran through the park. Henry's horse took off right after the dogs, my horse following right behind. I was going so much faster than I had ever gone before. The stag jumped over a hedge and forced the dogs to stop, but our horse's were still in pursiut. Jumping on a horse was something I had never experienced before, and I wanted to experience it again and again. I was flying through the air, free. My horse all of a sudden had taken over Henry's and was close to the stag. Before anyone could make a move it jumped into the water and was on the other side of the river. My horse stopped at the waters edge and I looked out over to the now free stag. Henry came up next to me laughing.

"You will be caught at some point! Today was a lucky day for you!" He yelled out to the stag. I laughed myself and looked over to his flushed face. He was looking at me with desire in his eyes. I must have looked terrible. I reached up to my hair and felt that it was all out of the pins. At least my hat was still on. If Henry's cheeks were flushed, then I could only guess how red mine were.

"A great hunt Sir. One of the best I have ever been on. The front of the line is so much more exciting than being stuck in the back." I was telling him the truth, hoping that the next time he would envite me up front again. I wasn't trying to lead him on or anything, just being very friendly.

"Then from now on, you may ride up in the front if it is so exciting for you. I do find you a great riding partner, very brave." He smiled to me again, and I could see the desire burning in his eyes. I bowed my head to him in thanks.

We turned our horse's around and faced the waiting court. I spotted Edward close to the front looking directly at me. I gave him a smile in reassurance that everything was fine. That I had everything under control.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our fearless stag has found a way out of Our grasp. Next time he will not bo so lucky ey?" The crowd erupted in cheers and laughter. "Come, to the feast!" He started his horse off, me next to him, towards the camp the servants had set up for us.

We arrived to the smell of burning venison, not from our catch today. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was till I smelled that. I never got the chance to eat anything for breakfast other than the one grape in Anne's room. Henry climbed off his horse and helped me down from mine. He held me so close, my body rubbed against his the whole way off my horse. Lust was rolling off him in great waves, and I had to surpress a shudder from racking through my body.

"Come Bella," he said as we made our way towards the tables, "you will sit next to me today." In the Queen's spot! I was going to sit in the Queen's place. These actions reminded me so much of what Anne had gone through and I was worried things would become greater than they needed to be.

"Thank you Your Majesty, but is Anne not coming out to eat with us?" This would be so much easier for me if Anne were here to help. I did not want to do this by myself.

"No, she must stay and rest. I have already talked to her about it." I just nodded my head to him. He lead me to the table and sat me right next to him. Edward saw and flashed me a worried glance. I just smiled to him again. I would be able to take care of this my way, and it will work. It had to.

Food was served and it was delicious. Sadly though, I wasn't able to eat as much as I would have wanted. Being a woman in the court meant have five bites, and pick at the rest of your food. When we got back to the castle I would send for some food to be sent to my room. We had a pleasent time, joking and laughing at the expense of others. Henry kept stealing small glances in my direction. I would shyly smile back to him, and he would hold my hand at some moments.

He helped my back into my saddle and rode next to me back to the castle. When we arrived at the stables he helped me down again and was about to say something when he was interupted by a messenger.

"Excuse me My Lady, but the Queen would like a word with you. Right away please." I nodded my head to him.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but I must go. Thank you for the wonderful day." I smiled and curtsied to him.

"Bella, you are more than welcome. I will see you tonight at dinner." I nodded and made my way to Anne's room.

The various men and women who truly ran the court were running around on their duties. I sometimes felt bad for them. Who's right was it to determine where we are placed in our lives? I put my head down and looked at the ground as I continued my walk to Anne's appartments.

* * *

**AN: so I got a lot of reviews for this story after i posted my last AN chapter. Thank you so much to all who reviewed, especially Gold Eyed Girl. enjoy this chapter, and REVIEW again!!!! please! **

**next chapter will be Bella's plan. then I will skip to Anne's labor....and move on from there.**


	8. Plan

**disclaimer: nothing =[**

* * *

There weren't many ladies present in Anne's apartment. I walked through, straight to Anne's inner room. She was in there alone, sitting by the window.

"Anne," I said as I curtsied.

"Bella, how was the hunt? I saw you ridding back, in the front." She tried not to show her pain, but I could still read it in her eyes. It wasn't as bad though that it was me he wanted and not some other woman she couldn't control.

"Yes, I was upfront with him. One of the best hunts I have ever been on." She nodded her head.

"Well, he will probably call you into his room tonight. I hope you are prepared." She did not sound very hopeful. I can't believe what little faith she had in me.

"Of course I am prepared. What little faith you have in me. I have had a plan for sometime. It will work, I promise you." I looked at her, long and hard. She just nodded her head and turned it back around and looked out the window.

"Go and get ready for dinner. You are filthy. I'm surprised you even came here before cleaning up." She was the one who called me to come right away.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." I curtsied and left her room.

She was angry, but she was the one who wanted me to do all this in the first place.

There weren't many people walking in the halls. They were all getting ready for dunner or were already socializing in the main hall. I needed a quiet walk to calm my nerves and all.

It was dark in my room when I walked in. I went over to light the candles. I looked up and saw something move in the corner. I was about to scream when I noticed who it was. Edward.

"Edward! What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!" He didn't say anything but quickly walked over to me, took my face in his hands and roughly kissed me. I broke the kiss. This was something not normal. "Edward, what is the matter?" I was confused and I needed to know what his problem was.

"You have no idea how hard it was watching you today with Henry." He strode across the room, angry. I suddenly felt sympathy for him. I had been thinking of him constantly since this morning. It was hard for me to be without him at anytime during the day.

"You think it was any easier for me?" Now I was getting angry at the thought of Edward believing I didn't care for him.

"I saw you, laughing and having fun with him!" He was so mad, a point I had never seen him at before.

"Acting Edward!" I yelled at him. "How do you think any of this will work out if Henry doesn't believe I have feelings for him!" Tears were rolling down my face. "I love you Edward. Why can't you believe that?" I turned my back to him and walked towards my wash bowl.

"Bella," he called, but I didn't turn back to him. I could hear his foot steps as he walked towards me. "Bella," he said again as he turned me to face him, "I'm sorry. I never should have doubted you in the first place.

"Yes your right. Never doubt me." I gave him a small smile and he wiped the tear tracks off my face.

"Okay, so I'm guessing he will take you to his room tonight?" I just nodded my head, afraid to speak at the moment. "Well than you should get ready for dinner. I'll be watching though." He kissed me on the lips. "Please, just be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time before he walked out the door.

I looked through my dresses to find something sophisticated yet still had Henry looking at me. I ruffled through till I found my deep red gown. It had a square cut neckline that showed some of my breasts, but not enough that left any man wanting more. It was embellished with gold thread, a flower pattern across the bodice. Pearls acted as the centers for the flowers.

I splashed rose water over my arms, neck, and face to cover the smell of horse. I dressed quickly knowing I was already running late. Anne had probably left her room already, not even bothering to wait for me.

I entered the hall quietly, trying no to be seen. Henry saw me though and consequently Anne. I curtsied to them both and took my seat between Jane Parker, Anne's brother George's wife, and a new girl I had not fully remembered yet. Madge i believe her name is.

The food arrived just after I sat down and we all ate to our content. I allowed myself to eat a little more not being right next to the King. I looked up and saw Anne eating away at the asparagus before her. Supposedly it would make you birth a boy. Henry's booming laughing was heard, probably triggered by one of the jesters that had been roaming around the room. Once Henry was finished he called for a round of dances. Everyone stood up and our tables were pushed towards the walls leaving a more than big enough dance floor.

I sat out the first dance and watched Edward dance with Anne's sister Mary. I was not jealous. I understood our situation in life and knew we could not be together every moment. A Sir Francis Weston asked me on the second dance. He is quite and enjoyable man, easy to talk to and a good friend of Anne's as well. We were talking about the hunt earlier in the afternoon when Henry appeared before us. Quickly we showed our respect, Weston bowing, me curtsying.

"What great dancers the two of you are," he said, a smile across his face. "Bella, you dance like the stars in the sky. Beautiful and greaceful." His eyes locked with min and I could feel the heat rising in my neck.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You are too kind."

"Nonsense. Will you please accept my offer at dancing the next dance with me?" A hopeful look spread across his face. Did he think I would deny him, my King?

"Of course, Your Majesty. It would be an honor to dance with you." I placed my hand on his arm and he led me out on the dance floor. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me and Henry. Everybody must have been thinking how I could do this to Anne, my best friend in this court. How little they really knew.

Henry called for a very seductive dance. One that would bring our bodies together in very close contact. The music began and we stepped away from each other. The music changed and we came back to each other. It went on like this till the music ended. We were close and both of us were breathing heavily. I looked into his eyes and could practically feel the desire radiating out of them. He didn't loosen his hold till the other courtiers began to clap around us. We broke apart and I curtsied to him as he bowed to me.

He escorted me off the dance floor and over to a window seat. He allowed me to sit as he stood facing me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. That was an amazing dance." He leaned closer to me, his eyes traveling down my body, into my breasts. I cleared my throat to get his attention back on me.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I did find it to be a great dance myself." I shifted my eyes to the floor to seem more prude and innocent to him.

"Bella, look at me." I shifted my eyes back up and looked into his face. "I can't hold it back any longer. You have bewitched me and I want you." I sucked in a quick breath and tried to steady my voice before I spoke.

"Henry, I don't know if I can except this." I shook my head, trying to seem more innocent and against it. Truly it seemed to only fuel him for more.

"I don't believe that Bella. I have seen the way you act around me. Come to my room tonight, no is not an answer." I nodded my head. "I will send a man to get you later then." I nodded my head again. "Now I must go back and join my wife." I made a move to get up, but he gently pushed me back down. "No, don't worry about getting up. I will be seeing you later." He turned and walked back over to Anne.

I stayed in my seat and watched the other dancers. I noticed the new girl Madge making her way towards me and made her some room next to me on the seat. She plopped down quite un-lady like and turned to me with a giant smile on her face.

"What a wonderful evening, don't you think?" She was so full of life it was hard not to reciprocate her mood.

"Yes, it has been lovely." I gave her a gentle smile and it seemed to make her open up more towards me.

"And that dance you had with Henry," my smile quickly faded, "that was quite entertaining!" She giggled like the young girl she truly was.

"Oh that, thank you." I turned my head away and tried not to look at her. What had Edward thought about that dance if she had noticed so much. My heart fell to my stomach and tears began to form in my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" Her smile was gone and she looked very worried.

"No sudden headache. Please excuse me." I got up to leave but turned around to tell her one more thing. "If Anne asks, tell her I fell ill." She nodded her head and I quickly made my way out of the hall.

I got to my room without letting on tear fall, but once the door was shut they flowed out of my eyes. I was so angry at myself for allowing myself to do this to Edward. Why was he putting up with me? I was so surprised that he had not given up so far, but after that dance I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me. If Edward still wanted me, then after tonight if my plan did not work, I would leave with Edward and get out of this horrible life.

I cleaned myself up and began getting ready for the night. I placed my deck of card in my pocket and just waited for the messenger to come and get me.

It wasn't long till I head a light knock on my door. I went to open it and was surprised at who was on the other side.

"Edward?" I was confused as to why he was here. His face was greatly pained and all I wanted to do now was comfort him.

"I am the messenger," he said and my heat broke into pieces. I grabbed him and pulled him into my room. "Bella stop," he pulled his hand out of mine, "we can not waste time here. You have to meet him soon." He started to walk back towards the door but I made him stop.

"Edward, please stop. Let me explain." He stopped, but did not turn back around to look at me. "That dance meant nothing to me. I know it looks like I was enjoying it, but please believe me when I say that you were on my mind the whole time. I need to make him believe. But I love you." I walked up to him and turned him around. "I'm so sorry. Please be strong for me, just one more night." He nodded his head. "Thank you." He pulled my chin up and kissed me gently on my mouth.

"I'm sorry too. It just hurts." I nodded my head and kissed him once more.

"Lets go so that this can be over quickly." He nodded and opened the door for me.

I walked ahead of him towards Henry's rooms. No one was out anymore. I didn't realize how late it must have been. I could hear Edward's footsteps behind me and I was comforted. We arrived quicker than I though and I began to get nervous again. I turned around to Edward, looked around the Hall before I roughly kissed him. I entered Henry's room before either one of us could say anything.

Henry stood before his fire, back to me. He turned around as he heard the door close. I curtsied to him before he called me forward. I walked towards him, but stopped on the other side of the table that stood before the fire.

"Beautiful Bella. How your name is so true of you." He began walking around the table and I began walking in the opposite direction. "Running from me?" A smile was appearing on his face. How he loved the hunt, not just for his stags, but women also. That seemed to be why Anne had kept his attention for so long.

"Not running my Lord, but a game." I pulled out my deck of cards and layed them on the table. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"A card game?" Confusion spread across his face.

"Yes, a card game which entails a punishment if you lose a hand." I winked at him and he seemed to pick up and the idea.

"A punishment of what sort?" He sat down across from me and leaned back into his chair. I leaned over the table to show off my breasts to him more. His eyes slowly moved down and didn't move back up.

"One must remove a piece of clothing at every hand they lose." His eyes shot back up to my face. Enjoyment spread across his face. "Does this suit Your Majesty?" I sat back in my chair and waited for his answer.

"Lady Bella, how you surprise me this night." I laughed lightly.

"Sir, it has always been there. Whether or not i act like this constantly does not mean I don't have it in me." He laughed at that as well.

"Well then, I believe we have a game to play. Shall I deal first?" He reached across the table and took the deck in his hands.

"Yes you may Your Majesty." He dealt the cards. I took mine in my hands and saw that I was dealt a great hand. We both layed our cards out and I had indeed won the hand.

"How now Bella, a great hand." He stood up and removed his top vest.

"It is your deal." He passed the cards to me. I was not so lucky this hand and lost. I decided to remove one of my sleeves and made a show about it. I let it drop to the floor next to me and passed the cards over to Henry.

We played back and forth, winning and losing. At one hand, Henry was removing his codpiece. He stood up and made a show of untying the ribbons and taking it off. Seeing that did not make me think of him in a more sexual manner, but of Edward. I was glad that I was still able to think about him in this situation. I lost the next hand and the last think I could take off was my bodice. i wasn't able to take it off myself so Henry came up behind me to untie the laces. He pushed himself against my back and I felt his hardness on my back. I repressed my shudder. We were now only in our undergarments playing one final hand. It had to be now or my chance to be done with this would never come. I jumped up from the table and knelt at Henry's feet. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Your Majesty. It has been so horrible for me all these years at court., for I have been in love with you. I've wanted so badly to give myself to you, but there was always Anne!" I spit her name out like it was dirty to me. "Love me! Not her. I wall have your children, I will be your only Mistress!" Tears were flowing down my face. I looked up at his face and saw that he was completely shocked. Finally he stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Well Bella, what a performance. Remind me to place you in my next entertainment. You play a frightening mad woman. My prick has gone quite limp." He appraised me very closely and had to have seen the blush spreading across my face. "It is one thing to chase a lady who is only pretending she does not want to be caught. You are something else altogether. Put your clothes back on." He smiled and let go of my hand.

"Thank you so much Your Majesty." I ran over to my clothes and began putting things back on. Henry helped me lace back up, this time very kindly with no other suggestions.

When I was finished I curtsied to him and began walking to the door. I hoped Edward was around somewhere. I was ready to be with him now, without this mess hanging over my head. I was almost out the door when Henry called me back. My heart skipped a beat. I hoped he didn't change his mind for I had no other plans to get out of it now. I turned around to look at him and all I saw was him holding up my sleeves. I looked at my arms and laughed. I walked back up to him and put them back on.

I walked out into the hallway with a giant smile on my face. I looked around for Edward but didn't see him anywhere. My smile slightly faltered and I just began walking back to my room. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms pull me into a secluded alcove. I was pushing whoever it was off of me, but they turned me around and I saw that it was Edward.

"What are you doing? I almost screamed!" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around me as well and kissed the top of my head.

"How did it go? You are out here earlier that I thought." He sounded nervous. I pulled back from him and kissed him.

"Nothing will ever happen between me and him again. We have an understanding for each other." I smiled up at him and saw the relief wash over his face.

"Thank God!" he proclaimed. He leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. "I am so glad that is over. Now I can have you all to myself. He pulled me very close to him.

"Come," I said to him. We walked back to my room and had a wonderful night together. One I would never forget.

* * *

**Finally! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I was not expecting this last month or so of school to be so crazy for me. Basically all my teachers decided it bombard me with projects. Sucks a lot, but it is here now! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!!**

**Next chapter will be skipped forward to Anne's labor. I don't exactly know when it will be out, but I will try to work on it as fast as possible. REVIEW please again. HaHa**


	9. Birth

**Disclaimer. i own an Ipod that keeps me entertained 24/7**

* * *

The next few months passed by with no relative problems. Henry and I, since that one night, have become wonderful friends. We have been able to joke around and get along very well. Anne was in her confinement for about two weeks. She was quite bored in there and was constantly asking for my presence. All we could do was sit, talk, read, or sow all by candle or firelight. It was quite annoying. Every moment I was not in that room was spent with Edward. We became much closer that night and had found an understanding between each other. He knew how much he truly meant to me, and how much I truly meant to him.

I found myself sitting in Anne's room once again when she began to feel some pains.

"Oh Bella!" she exclaimed. I dropped my book and was at her side in seconds.

"Anne, what is it? The baby?" She was doubled over clutching her stomach.

"Yes I believe he is finally coming. Thank God," she said.

"Thank God," everyone repeated in the room, making the sign of the cross along their bodies.

Woman began rushing around, heating the fire, helping Anne change, clearing off the bed. The wet nurse's came in with their warm water and clean linen.

I found myself up at the head of the bed by Anne's face. I grabbed one of the cloths the women brought in and dipped it in the water. I ringed it out then pressed it to Anne's forehead.

"Please," I began to one of the ladies standing by the door, "run and tell his Majesty that his wife, the Queen, is in labor with his son." She took off out the door and i turned my attention back on Anne.

A few hours later, and a lot of screaming by Anne, the nurse exclaimed that she saw the head. I held on to Anne's hand and let her squeeze the life out of it as she finished pushing. Anne's head fell back and the whole room heard the little cry. We all breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the baby was alive.

"How is he? How is my Prince?" Anne said trying to raise her head off the pillow. I whipped the sweat off her brow.

"Ah my Queen, you have a beautiful, healthy, girl!" the nurse exclaimed. My heart stopped and i knew that Anne's did as well.

"A girl," she said. "What good is a girl to us?" The question lingered in the air like black smoke that would not dissipate.

"Bella," she said turing her head to me. "I want you to tell henry. Please he listens to you." I just nodded my head to her and walked out of the room.

There were many courtiers out side in Anne's front room. Whispering were starting to spread like fire along the people. I quickly made my way out before I was attacked with questions. I had no idea where to find Henry, but decided to begin walking towards his rooms. I turned when I heard Edward calling my name. he was running down the hall towards me.

"Bella is it true? A girl?" I couldn't say the words just yet so i nodded my head.

"Do you know where I can find his majesty? I must speak with him immediately."

"Yes, hi is in his apartments. I will walk with you."

"Thank you," I said. i continued walking with Edward one step behind me.

I could hear the festivities coming from Henry's room before I had even rounded the coroner. Oh how my news was going to upset him. I rushed in as quickly as possible and went straight to Henry.

"Your Majesty, i must speak with you in private," I said so only he could hear.

"Bella" he said turning to face me. "What is it?"

"Please, just come with me." I walked into an inner chamber and quietly closed the door behind him. I saw Edward give me a reassuring smile before the door closed completely. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I told him the news.

"There was no boy Henry. It was a girl." I turned to look at his face and shock spread across it. He sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands. I rushed over to him, kneeling in front of him.

"How could this have happened? is it my fault?" His head just sank even lower into his hands.

"No, no never Henry. This is not yours nor Anne's fault. you have a beautiful baby girl just down the hall from you. She is a spitting image of Your Majesty. And now you know Anne is able to carry full term, just wait till she is churched and sure enough you will have your son. Look at her sister Mary. She has had a son, for all we know, off of you." I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but he was listening to me now and anything that came out of my mouth that was close to a male heir peaked his interests even more.

"Yes you are right. Her sister was able to bear a son, so why can't she. I will try again. Thank you Bella for telling me." He stood and pulled me up as well.

"You are very welcome, your Majesty." I curtsied to him and walked back towards the door.

"Oh, Bella, if you could please just not say anything to anybody. Even though they probably already all know." He wore a sad baby face, something I could never say no too.

"Of course." I turned and left him standing there.

There weren't half as many men in Henry's outer chamber when I walked out. it seems as though the news had spread and that there was no longer a party for the unborn Prince. Edward was waiting for me and walked up as soon as he saw me.

"Everything is okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it is as okay as it could be for now. He is upset, but he believes Anne will be able to conceive and heir. New we just have to wait and pray."

* * *

No time was waisted on christening the baby Princess Elizabeth. Invitations were sent out, ones that were made for a Prince that had to have two "s" added on at the end. Henry came in to see his daughter once. Looked her over and congratulated Anne, then left. He did not even see it fit to come to the christening.

Anne became quite rude after Elizabeth was born. The former princess Mary was forced to attend to the young baby who was taking her place. Elizabeth was sent to Hatfield with her own court. Mary was sent to live there as a servant and do whatever was needed. Anne had no shame in the actions she was preforming. I tried to talk to her but the only things that raced through her mind were baby boys. She was under so much stress and it did not help that Henry was not paying as much attention to her. She had failed and needed to find her way back up again.

* * *

**A.N. I am alive. yes I know how long this has taken and I am sorry. there is nothing I can really say to make anything better, but please review. I am going to start centering my chapter back around Bella and Edward. some drama will be coming up, but nothing to terrible for you all. again, please Review. **


	10. ALIVEEEEEEEE

**OMGOSh lemme tell you I am aliveeeeeeeeee. I am so sorry it has taken me forever to get anything out to you all. Senior ended a week ago, and I finally have my own computer so I will be able to write whenever I have the urge. Don't worry, I am now back so new chapters will be up soon. I just gotta figure out where I am headed on both of my stories. I have also been thinking about some new stories. Hopefully one day I will get the chance to get some of them out there for you all to read if you wish. Right now I want to try and finish the two stories I am working on.**

**If you have any questions, comments, whatever you wanna say [rant at my absense =(…] go ahead and send me a message, idk I may replace this with a new chapter….knowning me though im lazy about that. =D**


	11. Oh Men

**don't own a thing twilight related.**

* * *

Anne had recovered quiet well and had recently sent her baby girl off to Hatfield with a whole court of her own. Princess Mary was also sent with them to look over the young Princess Elizabeth. You could easily see the anger and hurt on her face, but she went along with decision. If she had not her life would have been in grave danger. Anne was sad to see her little girl go, but she was also working on getting Henry back in her bed. She needed a boy.

"How much longer is Henry planning on holding out on Anne?" I asked Edward. We were sitting at the table in my room having a small meal. Anne had decided to take a weekend with Elizabeth and was hoping that Henry would meet them there sometime tomorrow.

"He is actually planning on meeting Anne at some house on her way home," he said before he took a swig from his wine. "Whether he is going for passion or just looks, I do not know." I sadly nodded my head and finished off my cup of wine.

"How does he expect anything to happen, how does he hope to get a boy from staying away from her?" I slammed my cup on the table. I was angry with Henry. It was not Anne's fault that she had a girl. Henry should be reeling with joy knowing she was fertile. He had not given up on Mary quite so easily, and she wasn't even his wife! Not the Queen of England!

I got up from my chair and walked over towards the fireplace, thoughts still running through my head. I heard Edward's chair scrape across the wood floor then his boots as he walked towards me. I turned to meet him before he could swoon me with his light touches and gentle words.

"I will not put up with it Edward. I know what you are going to say and my answer is no." I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him, straight in the eye.

"And how do you know, Bella, what I was going to say?" he said with an amused grin on his face. I walked around him towards the bed.

"It is so easy with you," I said, throwing my hands in the air. "You were going to come up behind me and place your hands softly on my shoulders, whisper in my ear that it will all turn out well. But I am sorry. I have a bad feeling that things are never going to go well with Anne again and," I slumped down onto the bed, "it scares me." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, but I couldn't cry again. All I felt inside was fear, and anger of course. Still, I couldn't quite place the fear and that made me even more afraid. I knew Henry and his actions. I had watched him and taken part in some of it. Since Elizabeth I could feel a change in Henry and it deeply worried me.

Edward made his way over and sat next to me on the bed. I kept my head down and he didn't try anything which made me happy in a sense. I needed a moment to myself.

"I'm sorry I can't say anything that will make it better," he began. "Things will be tougher from now on, but you have to stand by Anne if she is as great a friend to you as you say. It would not be fair for you to worry away and not help her. Henry will come around, he has to otherwise he will not have the son he so desires." He placed his hand on top of mine and in that little gesture I knew he was feeling some of what I was going through. He and Henry were good friends as well and knew how Henry's mind worked.

"I know, I know." I looked up into his eyes, "please, stay with my tonight?" I needed to feel someone with me. I needed protection from what was to come.

"Of course," was his reply. He blew out the candles and locked the door before joining me back on the bed.

Anna had made it back safe and with good news on the development of her daughter. Henry had met her at some Nobel's house on her way home. I had yet the chance to meet privately with her to talk of what had really happened.

I was sitting in my room reading a letter from my mother when a young lady in waiting came to my door.

"My Lady," she addressed me curtsying, "you are wanted in the Queen's chamber." She left off to do whatever else was asked of her. I placed a marker in my book and set it down on the table, gently running my fingers over the cover. It had become one of my favorite books over night. Anne had recommended it to me, so easily it dealt with the matter of religion and whether or not we should feel obliged to follow. Strong words spread over the pages and I found myself easily entranced by the meaning.

I walked in to Anne's apartment and was surprised to find many men but hardly any women. Anne spotted my quickly and easily called me over.

"Ah Bella. How wonderful it is to see you so quickly. Come sit at our little table. We have just been talking about certain ladies around the court. Norris here finds himself fancying our young Madge. I have been giving him great words of encouragement." She placed her hand on his and let out a laugh.

"Encouragement my Queen! Is that what they call it these days?" He looked up to me and continued, "I believe she meant to say that she was teasing me. I am not very brave around women I hardly know. Please sit Isabella. I would be honored to hear your thoughts on my predicament." He gave me a gentle smile and I smiled back to him. Henry had always been a kind and gentle man, never had a bad moment with him in my company. I sat in the open chair between him and Anne facing his side.

"Well, tell me Norris, how am I to help you?" I gave him a smile and squeezed his arm. He smiled back and fell into his questions.

"You know Madge of course, Anne's cousin. I can't seem to stop thinking of her. She is beautiful beyond words, with an exception to your Majesty of course," Anne laughed and nodded her head as he continued. "But when I find myself in her presence it is as though I cannot find my tongue and I just stumble over words and embarrass myself." His head fell into his hands and I rubbed my hand along his shoulder in comfort.

"It is true, I have seen it personally," Francis Weston said. "It was as if I did not know my friend. He never acts like so with any other women. It is quite odd." The other men around the table, William Brereton and Mark Smeaton, all agreed.

"Norris, it is okay for you to act like so. Especially if you love her," a sly smile appeared on my face and he just looked at me in shock. Everyone else around the table let out a few laughs. "There is no need to hide your feelings Norris, and none of you should be laughing. Wait till you are in his position then you will know how hard it is." I looked at them all, a slight hint of anger in my voice.

"Sorry Bella, you are right," Weston apologized for everyone.

"I still don't see how this is all relevant," Anne began. "It still has nothing to do with me. I find that very unappealing." She turned her head away and searched the room to see if there was anything else that could grab her attention. Of course it was either sit here with us and enjoy herself, or go off to where the other ladies were and take up some sewing. I knew what my answer would be, and so did she.

"Oh Anne, stop. You could be nice to poor Norris here. He needs some womanly advice, and I believe that because you have found yourself a most wonderful husband, God save him, your advice would be the most sufficient." I smiled smugly and the men laughed heartily around the table. Anne's eyes closed in on me before she too let out a laugh.

"Bella if you were not such a good friend of mine I would have taken every word seriously. But I can also see your logic. I do have the most wonderful husband, do I not gentlemen?" She looked at them all expectantly and they all voiced their yes with nods of their heads. "Fine. Norris you must not be so shy, for I know she has had her eye on you since she walked into the castle. There is no need for you to feel like you cannot have her. I easily give my consent. Now, you have to gently woo her. She is young and had not been through as much as we all have. Write her a sweet poem and present it to her when she is alone and not expecting it. After that come back to me and I will see what else I can do." Norris took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thanks you my Queen. This is by far the best advice I have received from anyone," he said while looking around the table at his friends.

"Norris, come man. We tried to help you. I told you all the ways to get her into your bed, but you would not listen. Is that my fault?" Brereton said. Everyone laughed at that.

Anne stood up to leave and we all followed suit.

"Well men, it has been quite entertaining this afternoon, but now I must go get ready. Bella you will help me." The men all bowed to us and I curtsied back. I followed Anne to her rooms and shut the door behind us as we entered.

"Anne," I called to her once we were behind closed doors. She turned to look at me and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, I know that tone Bella. You have something to tell me but are afraid to say it because of what I will think. Am I not right?" She was precisely right. I had noticed some odd things about the people she kept in her presence, but I was afraid of what she would think if I told her. "Come now Bella, there is no need to keep it from me." I knew I had to tell her. She would find a way to pry it out of me some way or another.

"Well," I began slowly, "I happened to notice something strange when I walked into your chamber today." I looked up to her face and she looked on at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "Anne there are quite a number of more men present on your company than women. Does that not bother you?" She waited no time in answering my question.

"No and I don't know why it would bother you. Please do explain?" She sat down at her little vanity and moved her hand in the way for me to continue.

"I find it odd that you would have more men in your room than women. What do you think Henry believes? Catherine had women in her room always, no men. They only came with messages from Henry or with Henry himself. Do you not think that this could look bad for you?" I did not always know what went on in her mind, and I hoped that I had pointed out something to her that she had not even noticed before. She let me stand there for a few moments in embarrassment before her laughter rang out.

"Of course I have noticed it! I am the one who invited them in. I don't want to always be sewing, it is very boring and you know it as well. The men give me a different entertainment and it's quite enjoyable. Henry has no say in it either. These are my rooms and I may have whoever I want to enter them." She turned her back to me then and looked at me through the reflection in her mirror. "And I would appreciate it if you did not bring this up again. I have been able to take care of myself for the last 10 years. I don't need anyone's help now. Come and brush my hair." I was stunned. There were no intentions in my heart to hurt Anne in anyway. I loved her like a sister. Yes, she was strong and had been able to take care of herself for 10 years now, but there were always moments where she would not think straight and bury herself in a whole. Thankfully she was always able to find her way out, but this time she was digging deep.

I just curtsied to her and walked over to brush her hair. Hopefully she took my words to heart and truly thought on her recent actions.

* * *

**well here is the next chapter. i hope you guys enjoyed it and i am SO SORRY for the massive delay. its a lot harder to write than i thought, especially when i want it to be really good. please REVIEW and let me know that you are all still out there! thanks a bunch! =]**


End file.
